csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cherry Beat - Recording Sessions (Part Sixteen - The Band's Post Reunion Live Concert)
---- February 2000 The band Ch rry B at had released their first studio album since the group's breakup and their first reunion starting in late 1998. Their thirteenth studio album "Paintball Arena" was a surprise chart topping success. Peter McDonald, Sam Whitby, Devon O'Connell, and new member Milford Ekdahl were satisfied with the results the album met. But there was something else the band met as well. Torquil Dohrn, the band's original lead guitarist who had refused to take any further part in anything that was associated with the band's name from 1982 until now, was impressed with the band's thirteenth album. He admitted that he was sorry to have not been a part of the album's creation, and he credited it for driving him out of resignation to rejoin the group. Of course Torquil wouldn't have been able to rejoin the group if the band members weren't willing to allow him to rejoin. But of course, the band had never been the same without Torquil's involvement, and Peter, Sam, and Devon had missed Torquil dearly, and were happy to be given the chance to get their lead guitarist back. With Torquil back as the band's lead guitarist, Sam regained his role as the band's rhythm guitarist, while Milford continued his role as the band's keyboardist, although he would continue to play guitar on occasions when necessary. 26th February 2000 With Torquil Dohrn back as the band's lead guitarist for the first time in 18 years, the five band members held their first recording session to practice for their upcoming live concert, although this session was really a studio warm up, as none of the songs recorded on this day where intended to be played at the concert. They recorded cover versions of three compositions on this day, all of which were originally recorded in 1999 by Paul McCartney for his studio album . " ", " ", and " ", all of which were chosen by Peter for the band to record as a warm up. Paul McCartney had had a lifelong influence on Peter McDonald since the beginning of Ch rry B at. Both were bass players, had similar voices, similar tastes in music, and even similar looks. But it was mostly that they were both influenced by that made them both similar to one another. 28th February 2000 Peter McDonald and Devon O'Connell record percussion overdubs for "Try Not to Cry" on this day. Sam Whitby recorded a lap steel guitar overdub for "Run Devil Run", while Torquil Dohrn recorded an electric guitar overdub for "What It Is". 5th May 2000 The band recorded another cover on this day. This time, a cover of a song " ". Sam Whitby chose to get the band to record a cover version of the song, because he wanted another chance at hearing himself recapture the vocal style of . It would be the first time Sam had attempted to imitate the style since the band had recorded his own compositions "Fiery Fossil" and "Savant Supreme" in 1981. It would be a tad harder though since Sam was roughly 19 years older than when he and the band had recorded "Fiery Fossil" and "Savant Supreme", so Sam's tenor range would have a harder time trying to reach the high notes that Roger had reached back in 1979. Ch rry B at's own cover of the song was more than a minute longer than Supertramp's original recording, owing to the first four verses being repeated. 9th May 2000 Sam Whitby and Torquil Dohrn respectively record harpsichord and boehm system clarinet overdubs for "Breakfast in America" on this day. One more session of overdubbing would be necessary to complete the recording. 12th May 2000 Torquil Dohrn and session musician Ivory Scanlon respectively record trombone and tuba overdubs for "Breakfast in America" on this day. The recording was now completed. 22nd November 2000 The big day for the band members of Ch rry B at. Peter McDonald, Sam Whitby, Torquil Dohrn, Devon O'Connell, and Milford Ekdahl would play live in New York City. They would play a total of 36 songs on their own without any participation from session musicians. Four tracks from their recent album "Paintball Arena" would be played along with 32 tracks from earlier albums. Shake, Rattle and Die Can't Stop the Jive Rock and Roll Theme Missile Line 01-1-10 Rock It! Cocoa Star Rookies Shake Little Baby Club Knight Don't Listen to Her Mochaccino Springs Vibraphone Tombs Chaos and Corruption Paintball Attendant Ocean Ripple Charcoal Bubbles Don't Count on Me Ticket to Paris Knee Length Skirt Close My Door Charlotte Wood Key Lime Pie Magpie Celtic Dash The Caravan Song I'm Nothing Without You Girl A Girl's Mind I Love You Girl Shannon Pete Post Moolah Mogul Jeanie-Lee Vicky-Li Think Moonlight Bay Salt 'n' Pepper Suite Waltz of Scotland 5th January 2001 Album Release — Live in New York City Live in New York City — Album 15th January 2001 Milford Ekdahl brought his friend Wilbur Milardo over to the Moonlight Bay Studio on this day, and suggested to the other band members of Ch rry B at that they let him join as an additional keyboardist and percussionist. The band wasn't sure how long they could go without splintering again, like they did back in the early 1980's. Knowing that a spare member would be beneficial, should any of the traditional members choose to leave the band, the others agreed to let Wilbur Milardo join. Of course, they did give Wilbur a trial run to see if he would be a suitable addition to the band. 25th May 2001 Peter McDonald and his wife Elodia McDonald record a duet cover of " " which itself was a duet by Paul and . For "Bip Bop" Elodia provided backing vocals and handclaps, while she provided harmony vocals for "Hey Diddle". (I Want You Back) 28th July 2001 The band recorded vocals for what would become a cover of the traditional - song " ". This would be the first Ch rry B at recording to feature Wilbur Milardo as a band member. 6th August 2001 Album Release — Ultimate Singles Collection A new greatest hits album was released on this day. It collected all the A and B-Sides of all the singles released by Ch rry B at. It is officially a greatest hits album, though in true sense, it is a compilation album. While the instrumentation on all the mixes on this album are identical to those found on the singles, most of the mixes found on this album have the lead vocals and drums placed in the middle of the stereo picture, to give the album a more modernised sound and feel. "Rainballs", "Rights from Wrongs", and "Moolah Mogul" are presented in their original mixes that were released on their respective singles, because the vocals and/or instruments frequently switched between channels, so remixing them would spoil the experimental feel of those three tracks. The remixes of "Mary-Anne", "Diamonds and Cherries", "Takin' a Ride for Money", "Her", "Nancy", "Brown Haired Gorgeous Girl", and "Charlotte Wood" are based on their single counterparts, so they don't feature the sleigh bells found on their counterparts that were released on Ch rry B at's "Merry Christmas" album. "Moolah Mogul" is presented in its 1981 stereo single mix, without the harmony and backing vocals found on its counterpart that was released on the band's album "X-Rayed". Ultimate Singles Collection — Album 19th August 2001 Peter McDonald, Sam Whitby, Torquil Dohrn, Devon O'Connell, and Wilbur Milardo respectively record trumpet, side drum, alto saxophone, bass drum, and cymbal overdubs to "Yankee Doodle" on this day. 25th August 2001 Torquil Dohrn and Milford Ekdahl respectively record boehm system clarinet and cymbal overdubs for "Yankee Doodle" at Oxford Studios on this day. Later on that day, a group of session musicians would record overdubs at the Faringdon Golf Course, since Ch rry B at felt the inside air was not suitable to record overdubs of a "marching band". Randolph Canchola, Alexis Hinnant, and Corinne Roca played euphoniums, Michaele Palafox played the sousaphone, Eusebio Fenlon and Ivory Scanlon played tubas, Gaylord Whelpley played the trumpet, Floyd Backley and Donny Warburton played cornets, Ty Pattillo played the flute, Wilburn Charboneau and Teodoro Orterga played trombones, and Kayla Haycock played the french horn. Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Cherry Beat